Hot Hotel Love Making
by Hellflores
Summary: After the finale, Geoff and Brody hosted a celebration party for their victory. Right now, everyone is dancing however Brody and MacArthur are chatting with each other. After the party, Brody and MacArthur noticed they're roommates... much to their pleasure. Rated M for Sexual theme and this was a commission on DeviantArt until I had to delete it from the site


**Commission for Gaby who asked for a 18+ fic about her TDRR OTP, MacArthur and Brody. This again was posted into DeviantArt until I had to remove it from the site.**

 **Takes place after the race, enjoy :)**

After the finale of the Ridonculous Race, the winners, Geoff and Brody decided to host an epic beach partying, inviting everybody from the race including Geoff's fellow TD competitors from all three generation. During the party, everyone either dance like wild animals, drank incredible beverages or even alcohol, ate incredible food, and/or spoke with one another, forming close bonds and friendships, even some remember one another from their past. Right now, everyone is having the time of their life while by the juice bar, Brody and MacArthur were chatting with each other, drinking some nice cold ice tea and talking about the finale of the race.

"I still surprised that me and Geoff won the race, I thought you and Sanders were going to beat us, but it looks like me and Geoff got lucky, am I right?" Brody said while the two shared a laugh with each other. MacArthur soon stopped laughing and replied back, 'Yeah, Sanders and I were this close to winning that race, but it looks like you two got the best of us, Sweet Cheeks.' MacArthur joked a bit after calling Brody sweet cheeks, causing him to laugh and blush a bit. MacArthur chuckled a bit but soon stopped and took a sip of her ice tea while remembering how rude she was towards Brody about his recent weight gain after he and Geoff returned to the race. MacArthur soon sighed deeply and said to the tan surfer.

"Hey Brody…" Brody looked at the large, bad cop police cadet as she kept going, "Look…. I just want to say… I'm sorry for making fun of your weight gain after you two came back. To be honest, I thought you were one hot, cool, and sexy surfer guy until I saw your large stomach… I really shouldn't have insulted you so…. I'm sorry." Brody noticed MacArthur's sad face, he even saw her eyes slowly tearing a bit as he soon looked at her and said, 'Aw, no need to be sorry, princess. I only gain that weight since I was fixing the empty hole in my heart when we lost… it was a hole that made me miss you a lot. But look-' Brody pulled his tank top up, revealing his tone chest and solid hard abs towards the thicc police cadet. 'I lost all that weight… just to impress you, princess.' MacArthur soon made a small smile as she soon said, "Wow… you really did lose all that burrito weight, sweetcheeks. Though… to be honest, you still looked hot to me with or without it." Brody smile as he soon hugged MacArthur who soon rolled her eyes but hugged him back. 'Thanks, babe.' Brody kissed the police cadet on the cheek, causing her to blush deeply while smiling bit. "No problem… hot stuff."

A few hours later, the party ended so everyone decided to stay at a hotel, using their own money or with some of the surfers' winning since they didn't mind at all. Brody and MacArthur headed up the stairs to their room. As soon as they got into the 2nd floor, they walked to their hotel room, noticing they were sharing a room. "Looks likes we're roommates for the night… hehehe." Brody chuckled while MacArthur soon had a quick thought that made her grinned in a sexy way.'Yeah...looks likes we are… hot stuff.' As Brody pushed the keycard in and opens the door, MacArthur took her chance and want for it. As Brody opened the door, MacArthur pounced on him and started to kiss him deeply. "Mmmmmmm!" Brody moaned in surprised as MacArthur kissed him harder while pushing them both into the room and closing the door, locking it from the outside. Brody couldn't stop the hot thicc police cadet so he returned the favor and kissed her back with the same amount of force she had in her. "Mmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned in pleasure as MacArthur pushed them both onto the bed with Brody on bottom as they deepen their kiss as it formed into a hot makeout session.

As the two continued their hot makeout session, Brody started to strip MacArthur of her police cadet uniform, while she soon started to do the same, but kept kissing each other. Soon enough,the two were no longer wearing their clothes, just their undergarment. Brody only had a dark pink boxer while MacArthur had her black lacy bra and panties on. "WOW!" The two lovers said simultaneously, admiring their partners' hot almost naked body. "You got one hot body, babe!" Brody said while MacArthur replied back, 'Thanks, you gota hot bod yourself, sweetcheeks.' The two resumed making out while their chests started to grind against each other, making them moan even harder while Brody soon started to form a hard erection down below. The two lovers kept kissing each other like two animals, hopping to never be separated ever again until Brody soon moved his hands down and started to squeeze MacArthur's hot, thicc, chubby ass. 'OH!' MacArthur turned and noticed Brody's hand, groping her ass tightly.

"You like my ass, sweetcheeks?" Brody couldn't denied it so he admitted it, 'HELL YEAH I DO! You got one hot, sexy, thicc ass, babe. I love it a lot!' Brody squeezed her asscheeks harder,making her moan pleasantly as she soon grinned and said, "Really, well… you might love these even more." MacArthur sat up on Brody's waist, ignoring his hard bulge touching her panties as she undid her bra and pulled it out, revealing to Brody,her beautiful, soft, 64 DD breasts! Brody was mesmerised by MacArthur large and sexy breasts as she groped them and said, "Wanna play around with these lovely loaves for a bit?" MacArthur kept groping her breasts tightly, making herself moan as Brody stopped her and said, 'YES PLEASE!'

Brody soon started grasping and groping MacArthur's boobies around, rolling them around, squeezing and mushing them like bread dough,making MacArthur moan in pleasure as Brody soon started to tease her by licking his tongue around her nipples. "Mmmmmmm!" Brody moaned lovely, loving the sweet feeling of MacArthur's soft pink nipples around his tongue as he licked and sucked them hard, making his sexy police cadet moan even more. 'Mmmmmm! Oh yeah, sweet cheeks! Keep licking my soft doughs even more, don't stop until I say so!' MacArthur meant what she said as she soon pushed Brody's face against her breasts, rubbing them against his entire face, making him blush while his hard bulge was getting even more bigger! "Mmmmmm, okay!" Brody soon heated things up as he started sucking on MacArthur's breasts even more, fully sucking on her breasts hard like they were vanilla pudding. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They both moaned hard, Brody sucked MacArthur's breasts harder while MacArthur started to rub her hands against Brody's hair, earning her a sexy groan from him. "Mmmmmmmm! So good!" Brody said as MacArthur soon felt a hard throbbing feeling against her waist. 'Huh?' MacArthur looked down and noticed Brody's bulge was fully big, throbbing like crazy against her as she soon smirked at her tan surfer.

"Alrighty then, that's enough." MacArthur soon pushed Brody's head away from her chest as he quickly said, 'Is something wrong?' MacArthur only said, "Yeah…. I see your man-meat is teasing you big time!" Brody looked down and saw his erection against his boxers. 'Oh! Hehehehe…. Sorry.' MacArthur grinned as she soon said, "Don't be… because the fun stuff is about to start!" MacArthur soon stood up and removed her panties, revealing her wet pink slit. Brody looked even more hornier as MacArthur grasped his bulge hard and said, "Now it's your turn!" In a flash, MacArthur removed Brody's boxers, revealing his 10 inch long erection. MacArthur looked surprised but licked her lips in hunger. "Here's the deal, I suck your big, sexy, hispanic meat while you lick and suck my wet pink pussy… deal?" Brody shook his head in 'YES' as MacArthur soon turned around, her ass facing Brody's face as she wasted no time and started to suck his cock hard. "Mmmmmmm!" MacArthur moaned against his erection while Brody hissed deeply and started to lick and suck MacArthur hard. "Mmmmmmmm!" The two moaned deeply in pleasure, enjoying each other's lower reign as MacArthur sucked Brody's cock faster and harder. 'Ohhhhh! This is getting so fucking hot, babe!' Brody said as he continue to lick MacArthur's sweet pussy while also groping her ass tightly. MacArthur grinned while sucking Brody's erection as she soon stopped but stroked it hard. "If you liked that… here's something even more hotter!" MacArthur soon slammed her breasts against Brody's erect and started to titty fuck him hard while she continue to suck him even harder.

Brody moaned and groaned, loving MacArthur's hot sucking and titty fucking as he soon started to tongue fuck her hard while also slapping her ass a bit. "Mmmmmm! OH YEAH, HOT STUFF! KEEP DOING THAT AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LOVE WHAT'S COMING SOON!" MacArthur shouted as she increased her pace, sucking and titty fucking Brody to the max as Brody did the same, rolling his tongue against her inner walls. The two kept going and going until it was about time for them both. 'FUCK, MacArthur, I can't hold it any longer!' MacArthur soon shouted, "You better not cum before me…. I'M CUMMING FIRST!" MacArthur sucked Brody extremely hard as he returned the favor and tongue fucked her even harder! "OH FUCK! Can't hold it any longer….. OH SHIT!" Soon enough, the two both climaxed hard, MacArthur exploded all over Brody's mouth and face while he soon erupted inside her mouth and even covered her breasts with his cum! "Mmmmmmmm!" The two moaned deeply as they both swallowed their cum and loved it. "Mmmmmmm! That was delicious, sweet cheeks!" MacArthur said while Brody replied back, 'Thanks, yours was sweet and perfect!' MacArthur chuckled as she soon got off of Brody but told him to stand up. "Get up, sweet cheeks…. We're not done yet…." Brody knew what was next as MacArthur got down in all fours and said, "I want you to pound me like I'm your sexy police dog…. Now do it!"

Brody smirked after hearing MacArthur's demanding plead as he grabbed her waists and said with a sexy and exciting tone, "ALRIGHT THEN! HERE WE GO, HOT STUFF!" In a matter of seconds, Brody plunged his hard erection into MacArthur's wet pink slit, making them both hiss and moan deeply with pleasure. "Holy shit… you're fucking tight, babe!" MacArthur only said, 'And you're hard as diamonds… now less talky and more fucking!' Brody only nodded as he started pounding MacArthur hard. The two moaned, hissed and gasped in pleasure, Brody was enjoying the feeling of MacArthur's inner walls against his hard piece of meat while MacArthur loved Brody's hot cock inside her wet pussy! 'Oh yeah! Fuck, Mmmmmm!' MacArthur moaned and scream in pleasure while Brody kept fucking her good as he even started slapping and squeezing her ass cheeks. "Man… your ass is hot and thicc as hell! I don't want to stop at all!" MacArthur grinned and shouted at him. 'Then don't! Keep fucking me until you can't any more…. Show me your hot inner surfer energy and fuck me all out!'

Brody understood and went harder and harder, pounding MacArthur like a jackhammer while she clawed on the bedsheets and bit her lips hard. "Mmmmmmm! SO FUCKING HOT!" The two scream in passionate pleasure as Brody was soon getting close to explode. "S-Shit! MacArthur… I can't hold it any longer!" MacArthur soon said, 'If soon…. Pull out and spread your hot man water all over my ass!' Brody nodded as he quickly pulled out and stroked his erection hard while MacArthur shakes her ass and rubbed herself, getting closer herself. "Ohhhhhh! Shit! Here it comes, babe!" Soon enough, Brody exploded all over MacArthur's ass, covering her ass with his hot cum while she soon rubbed herself harder and exploded all over the bed sheets. 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! Mmmm…. Keep going! Cover my ass even more, sweet cheeks!' Brody nodded with a small grin and kept covering her ass with his cum.

About an hour or two later, the two cleaned themselves up and are now laying on the bed, fully nuded but happy. "Whoa! That was awesome! I can't believe I had sex with a hot police cadet!" MacArthur smirked and said, 'Hell yeah… that was hot as hell, Sweet cheeks!' The two kissed on the lips as they soon yawned. Soon enough, the two went to sleep but smiled, after having one hot sex session ever!

 **There we go! All done, I hope you all enjoyed this :)**

 **See you all next time, bye**


End file.
